The α-unsaturated amine compound is a compound effective as an ingredient of agricultural chemicals, and Patent Document 1, for example, describes the insecticidal activities of the compound.
Organic synthesis procedures for synthesizing an α-unsaturated amine compound often generate by-products and leave raw material compounds. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method for separating and purifying an α-unsaturated amine compound by concentrating a reaction mixture containing the α-unsaturated amine compound followed by a silica gel column chromatography, but the method can hardly be said to be suitable for industrial-scale production. Patent Document 3 describes a separation and purification method comprising separating a reaction mass, extracting an α-unsaturated amine compound with chloroform, and adding ethyl acetate to the compound to crystallize it. However, chlorinated organic solvents such as chloroform raise concerns about hazardous effects on human body and environment. It is hard to say that the conventional methods are always satisfactory separating and purifying methods because they are not suitable for industrial-scale production or not sensitive enough to environmental issues.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2551392    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 2551393    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3048370